


queen

by taoxitaoxi



Category: Cris - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoxitaoxi/pseuds/taoxitaoxi
Summary: 写的不好请多见谅mua





	queen

在很久很久以前，遥远的尤文图斯国度是个安静祥和的地方，据说那里充满神奇与传说。哪里与世隔绝，不曾有过半点波澜，直到那一天，神父阿莱格里预言今日一个孩子会降生于此，他的到来会让山上重新开满花朵，让大地重现它的生机，为这里的每一个人都带来希望。

人们等待着这个孩子的出现，就像等待着他们的神灵一样翘首以盼。

终于，在大钟敲响十二声的时候，一声婴儿的啼哭打破了夜空的沉寂。

“听啊，我们的圣女降生了……”“幸福降临到尤文图斯了……”“是啊，我们的幸福即将来临。”

大家都一致认为降生的会是一个女娃，会出落得优雅貌美，会是备受他们崇拜的圣女，然后圣女会嫁给全世界最富有最勇猛最高贵的王子。

然而……

“是个男孩，是圣子。”阿莱格里神父也很疑惑，预言里明明说这个孩子会成为花国皇后，会受许多王子的倾慕，怎么……可是的确没有第二个孩子出生了啊。

人群静默了一小会儿，随即人们开始爆发出欢呼“圣子!圣子!圣子!”

阿莱格里把心中的想法憋了回去，高高举起手中的婴儿“圣子!”

尤文图斯的圣子，人们为他取名克里斯蒂亚诺，天生娇美无比，十分聪颖，但是，这位圣子只有一个毛病，克里斯非常非常喜欢装扮成女孩子，虽然性别不对，阿莱格里神父明令不允许克里斯穿裙子，但只要克里斯水汪汪的眼睛看着他，这位神父就会忍不住心软，以至于尤文图斯的子民们都默认了这个事实。

克里斯一直没有告诉他们的是，其实自己最大的梦想是当花国皇后，所以才要锻炼形体，找最适合的公主裙嘛。虽然他是男孩子，可谁规定只有女孩子才可以做花国皇后呢？

于是这一天，克里斯穿上由花朵变成的裙子，带上花环，心心念念的去参加花国皇后的竞选。

阿莱格里神父回来之后，就看到这小子给他写的一封信，字体歪歪扭扭的，收尾处会勾起来，一看就是克里斯的手笔‘神父大人，我可能不能再做圣子了，我要去选花国皇后啦，告诉子民们，我爱他们，勿念。

神父大人摇了摇头，这孩子原来无论是男是女，都是命数使然啊。罢了，随这孩子去吧。

然而，克里斯的路途却十分遥远并且充满了艰辛，路上的荆棘划破了他的裙子，泥沼弄脏了鞋底，花环掉在里河里来不及去找，但是克里斯并没有放弃，他要去实现他的梦想，成为新一代花国皇后，回来报答他的子民。

终于，克里斯到了花国皇后的评选赛场，天啊，这个国家可真大真美，克里斯几乎快被迷花了眼，来评选的人们也都穿的光鲜亮丽。克里斯快要急哭了，他浑身都破破烂烂的，谁会选他做花国皇后呢？

就在克里斯满心失望要回头走时，上一任花国皇后的马车队缓缓行来。

这一切的一切都太美了，克里斯这回是真的被迷倒了，以至于所有人都跪了下来，只有克里斯一个人衣着褴褛的傻站着。

天啊！花国皇后看他了!克里斯内心的激动已经完全显露在了脸上。

只见花国皇后美丽的眼眸里闪过一丝惊艳，随即在仆人的耳边耳语了几句。

仆人的眼神锁定在克里斯身上，了然的点了点头，然后大声宣布“新一任花国皇后就在那里!”

大家顺着仆人手指的方向看了过去，人群‘哇’的一声叫起来。

克里斯突然被所有人注目，红着脸骄傲地挺起了胸膛，天，天啊，当花国皇后这么简单的嘛？

于是，偏远的尤文图斯国听说了他们的圣子当上花国皇后的消息，一个个激动不已，当然了，其他国度也都听说了这个消息。

几个国家的王子其实都没有太多的心思想去见识这个所谓的花国皇后，不过祖祖辈辈的都说只有娶到花国皇后的才能成为人心所向的国王。所以在百般不情愿中，几位王子出发了。

“天啊，他和我见过的所有人都不一样。”“他就像是光，我爱她……”“他是最美丽的花国皇后!我一定要把他娶到手!”“一见到他，我的心就忍不住朝她飞去，我已经不是我了。”“她看我了看我了，嗷嗷嗷”“他的一颦一笑都是那么的迷人。”几位王子在见到克里斯的时候大多是这样的咆哮出来。

克里斯没有穿与其他花国皇后一样厚重的裙子，而是用珍珠丝线搭配流光纱，从膝盖直到下摆几乎是透明的布料，点缀着些许花瓣，一双修长的腿微微摇晃，额头上还带着花环，皮肤泛着莹莹的蜜色，唇瓣也被舌头勾勒出美好的形状，一双眼睛璀璨夺目，比星辰还要闪耀。更让人受诱惑的是，他没有穿鞋，并且脚踝上还系上了贝壳串成的链子。

他就这样坐在高高的王坐上，翘着双腿，脚尖无意识的勾起布料，磨蹭着小腿处的肌肤，托着腮，眼神茫然，舌头舔舐着嘴唇，像是在脑海里与人进行了一场鱼水之欢。这画面足以让人喷三升鼻血!

“尊敬的花国皇后，我是皇马国的大王子，请问您愿意嫁给我吗？”拉莫斯王子第一个站了出来，深情地望着克里斯。

“可是……你能满足我吗？”克里斯眨眨眼，用最天真的语气问出最浪荡的话。

“当然，皇后，我已经为你硬起来了。”拉莫斯指了指下面，果然，紧绷的外裤上已经有了boqi的形状。

“唔”克里斯嘤咛一声，眼角已经出现了情*欲的潮湿。

“我，我也可以!”“是啊，皇后，我也可以满足你。”“皇后，请选择我吧，我18cm”“我……我20”“我一次三小时不带停的!”“选我吧皇后，我技术好，一定能把您服侍的舒舒服服的……”

克里斯越听越情*动，死命的夹住双腿，手指紧握着座椅，用力到指尖泛白“啊……”克里斯呻吟一声，突然身体剧烈一颤，顿时花香四溢，克里斯的双腿无力的垂了下来，任由体*内的液体肆意流淌。

几个王子愣在了原地，几乎是同一时间，王子们冲了出去，把坐上的皇后剥的一干二净，如同饿狼一样，还不等克里斯平复高*潮的余韵，身体各处就都已被填*满。

几个王子轮番上阵，克里斯几乎昏死过去，大喊着“求求你们，不要了，真的受不了了。”

可是根本没有人理会他，大家都被克里斯的身体迷了心智，只是遵循身体的本能在克里斯身上发泄欲*望。

这场混战持续到了第二天的傍晚，克里斯昏睡在王座上，几个王子围着他，对他诉说着自己的爱意，克里斯身上青青紫紫的咬痕随处可见，下*体已经完全合不拢，艳红的私密处不时的有白色的液*体流出来。

克里斯迷迷糊糊的想，原来成为花国皇后这么的性*福啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的不好请多见谅mua


End file.
